


Bang The Cook

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorkable, Crack, Cute, Humor, Jack is a cinnamon roll and he must be protected, M/M, There is a doggo here, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: What happens when Dean and Cas argue and Jack tries to reconcile them?





	Bang The Cook

  
When this whole thing with The Empty is over and they get Cas back, Dean is so pissed and enraged that all the demons of hell would scatter around by simply looking at him.  

“Dean-“ Castiel begins but the hunter cuts him off.

“Not a word, Cas. I don’t want to hear anything. Not from you and not from you either,” he turns to Sam and Jack, who look awkward standing at the table with shoulders slumped.   “It seems that  you all think I’m an idiot and didn’t deserve to know the truth.”

“Dean, it’s not like that,” Castiel tries to explain.

“I said I don’t wanna hear any lame explanations,” Dean barks. “I’m gonna go now, try to clear up my mind and don’t even try to follow,” he warns while stomping to the door.

As soon as he’s out of the bunker Castiel exhales loudly. His eyes are full of pain and sorrow.

“Dean is so angry. I don’t know what to do.” He looks miserably at Sam and Jack.  “If there’s anything  I can do so he forgives me…”

There is a lingering silence, disturbed only by a ticking wall clock.  The three men seem to be deep in thoughts until Jack speaks.

“I think I have a solution. And remember, you said you’d do anything.” Jack smiles innocently.

***

Four hours later when Dean comes back to the bunker he looks really confused, having no idea what’s going on. The whole building smells like apple pie and cinnamon.

Following his senses Dean checks the kitchen, only to find a small box on the table with a note on top. 

_“Dean, take this box and go to your room. Jack and I are off to the local shelter.”_

“What the…” Dean mumbles, grabbing the box that’s wrapped up in a red paper.  “And where’s the damn pie?”

Deciding that he will investigate the pie incident later, Dean takes the box and walks towards his room. He stops dead in his tracks when he hears some shuffling from the inside.

Damn the hunter instincts the older Winchester grabs his gun, kicking the door open and rushes inside.

The box falls out of his hand and Dean is gaping at the sight before him, opening his mouth like a fish cast ashore.

There is a very naked Castiel standing in front of him, looking like a damn sex god and holding a still steaming apple pie in his hands. The only thing covering Castiel’s private parts (that Dean’s eyes can’t stop staring at) is a tiny mini pink apron that says “ **Bang The Cook** ”.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas deadpans his traditional greeting without a blink.  “Jack suggested  I try this to extinguish your anger. He was given  some  tips on a website called tumblr. People are very friendly there and…”

“Cas,” Dean croaks, like he’s suffocating, slowly lowering the gun and trying his hardest to convince himself that his pants are not getting uncomfortably tight.   “What the hell is going on? I’d understand if Sam were behind this but Jack?”

“You don’t like it.” Castiel states and he looks like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to make things better. I’ll just go before I make things even worse.” The angel sets the pie on Dean’s bed and tries to duck into the corridor when Dean’s hand grabs his forearm. Well, the thought that he wants to grab Castiel’s naked butt (and some other parts too!) instead doesn’t count. 

“I-I never said I didn’t like it,” he blurts out, feeling his face burning.

“Really?” Castiel’s eyes light up instantly.  “Oh, you dropped something.” He gestures to the small box at Dean’s feet.

“Um, yeah. No idea what this is. Sam and his stupid jokes.” Dean quickly takes the box, tearing it open.

“Son of bitch!” he exclaims when he sees a pack of condoms.

***

“You think it worked?” Jack asks, petting a dog on his lap,  a black Labrador with a white spot on his chest.  Caesar is going to be a new addition to their family from now on.

“I’m sure it did,” Sam laughs. “I don’t think Dean can resist Cas’ charms.”

Sam’s phone pings, flashing  an incoming message from Dean.

_“Thanks, I guess but you’re still dead, bitch!”_

“I assume Cas did an excellent job to earn his forgiveness,” Sam grins.

“I’m sure Dean appreciated it,” Jack nods and smiles. 

They both laugh and Caesar joins them in their amusement, barking excitedly as they drive back to the bunker.

 

The End

 

Hey guys,

Just wanted to say that I will be writing short fics time to time but right now I have my main story in progress and I'm focusing on that. 

I am writing a multi chapter Destiel fic called [ **The Mists Of Aquae Sextiae**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579598/chapters/38851919) where Dean is a warrior fighting against Roman legions and Cas is a witch’s son with special powers. 

Please read it and kindly leave kudos and comments as your support, so I can continue writing the story.  Feedback is essential and without it I won't be able to continue writing it.  So, if you want  frequent updates, you know what to do :) 

 


End file.
